The subject matter disclosed herein relates to circuit breakers, and more particularly to interlock apparatuses and assemblies for withdrawable circuit breakers.
Current circuit breakers can be mounted on a trolley that can be inserted into and withdrawn from modules. There are standards that include certain requirements for interlocks on withdrawable circuit breakers. Currently, interlocks can be engaged or dis-engaged even though there is no indication that the circuit breaker has opened.
What is needed is an interlock assembly that prevents the breaker from being closed or opened in undesired position of a breaker on a trolley in the module.